Damage done
by Lostn4gotinAngel
Summary: Since Angel left Buff she has been fighting, a losing battle, with the Darkness in herself. Colors have slowly been slipping away leaving Buffy in a dull world of black and white. Worse, her ability to feel regular human emotions went south with the colo
1. Chapter 1

1Title- Slipping Away

Rating- Now PG, but will get bad

pairings- B/R (Not 4 long); B/A(us); W/O

Disclaimer- I own nothing, sadly, because if I did there would have been NO A/C, B/R or B/S in the show.

Summary- This takes place somewhere in the middle of the fourth season. **Warning**: I've changed a lot. Since Angel left Buff she has been fighting, a losing battle, with the Darkness in herself. Colors have slowly been slipping away leaving Buffy in a dull world of black and white. Worse, her ability to feel regular human emotions went south with the colors, leaving her fighting the Slayer with only her shear will. But unbeknown to Buffy there's a new 'big bad' in town, his been searching for her, stocking her in her dreams. Tempting her with the darkness she's been fighting so hard to stifle. Since leaving Sunnydale Angel has been fighting the things that go 'bump' in the night in hopes of filling the void leaving his one true love and mate behind. A mysterious blue women comes and binds him to Angelus, making his soul permanent.

Author's Notes- Hey guys, I hope you READ THIS. Ok, first Buffy's thoughts are _Italicized_. The slayer's thoughts are **bold **and _italicized. _Angel's thoughts are **bold. **Feedback is appreciated. I love knowing what you guys think about the story.

**Chapter 1**

Music throbbed, pulsating through the throng of sweaty, gyrating bodies on the packed dance floor. The Bronze was unusually packed for a Tuesday night, it seemed the youth of Sunny Dale had decided not to wait until Friday to bring out their dancing shoes.

Buffy sat with her friends at one of the few circular tables scattered in the darker corners of dimly lite, smoky club. Willow was sitting next to Oz talking with Xander about how to slay the latest 'Big Bad'.

_Just as always. They discuss ambush tactics then send in the 'big guns' to do the actual work. _Buffy thoughtas she brooded into the congregation of people moving together almost as one, living, breathing organism. _**Interesting**._

She watched as if in a trance, her mind caught up in that nights' post-Bronze activities, until she felt a tap on her shoulder snapping her back to reality.

"Huh...what?" Buffy asked looking at her friends for the source of the interruption.

The tap came again and Buffy turned her head around and found herself staring at the shirt clad chest of a fairly tall male. _Now what? _Buffy sat back and lifted her head to look up at the intruder.

**_Oh great, Captain Cardboard. _**The slayer huffed. _**Just what we need to make our night. Your new **human **boyfriend. **Nobody asked you for commentary. _Buffy pointed out****wearily.

Riley was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in tight denim jeans, a gray/blue shirt and a light California golden tan to top it off. Buffy caught the faint smell of cheap cologne and sweat, and cringed mentally.

_**Why do you put up with this? **Put up with what? _Buffy asked with staged ignorance, fighting her body not to flinch as Riley bent down the kiss her ,chastely, on the lips. **_Him. _**The slayer growled. Buffy mentally rolled her eyes.

_What about him? **'What about him?' **look **at him. He smells funny, his lips are chapped, **and **he's overly warm.** He's human, **Exactly. **_The Slayer exclaimed, cutting Buffy off mid-thought.

"So how 'bout it?" Riley's question brought Buffy back into the present. "Huh?" Buffy asked, then at Riley's hurt look quickly added: "I'm sorry. My minds else where at the moment."

Riley smiled. "I just asked you if you wanted to dance." Buffy looked back toward the dance floor, the massive congregating had diminished down to a handful of couples swaying to the slow tempo of the song.

A slight wave of unease pricked Buffy as the lyrics filled the room. The same song, the last song she and Angel had danced to at prom before he abandon her. Buffy turned back to her, now watered down cherry coke.

"Sorry Riley, I'm not up for it right now." Buffy fought off the reaction to stiffen as Riley placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down till his hot breath brushed her ear. "Are you feeling ok?"He asked concern coloring his voice.

**_Yeah like he cares. _**The Slayer sneered. _The sad thing is he dose. _Buffy thought callously. _**It isn't **his **job to care. **If not his then who? Angel? _Buffy gave a mental snort. _**Yes Angel. **I'll be sure to tell that to him next chance I get._

Buffy was brought violently out of her thoughts when Riley's lips skimmed over Angel's scar. She serged to her feet forcing Riley back several steps. "Buffy are you alright?" Willow, who had been silent through her and Riley's exchange, asked alarmed.

**_Kill him. Kill him now. _**The slayer said with deadly calm. Buffy shuddered, barely suppressing the impulse to do just that. "Y-yes," Buffy took a deep breath, trying to calm the Slayer's bloody rage, before finishing.

"I'm fine. I've just been tired and edgy lately, so I think I'll just go patrolling now and hit the hay."

Before Riley or any of them could protest Buffy disappeared out of the Bronze. "Well, that was weird." Willow said uneasily noticing the hurt and confusion on Riley's face.

"Have you guys noticed she's been acting, oh I don't know, strange lately?" Riley asked sitting down, absently, in Buffy's vacant seat. Willow shot Xander a nervous glance. "Not just _lately_," Xander said stiffly.

"She's been acting weird for weeks now." Xander explained seeing the confused glaces Willow, Oz, and Riley gave him. "You don't suppose she misses Angel, Do you?" Willow asked cautiously.

"She doesn't give a damn about dead-boy anymore." Xander stated emphatically. Willow didn't looked convinced. "He was her first love, it's kinda hard to just push that aside." Oz said evenly. Xander glared at him.

Riley cleared his to get their attention. "Um, guys I don't mean to break this up, but who is Angel." Immediately all eyes reverted to him.

Willow gaped at him. Oz's eyes widened slightly, giving away his surprise. "Don't tell me she didn't tell you." Xander exclaimed, not completely hiding his disgust. Riley shook his head watching their reactions.

Willow snapped out of her initial shock seeing Xander about to spill the beans. "Xander." She warned disapprovingly.

"What? He deserves to know Will." Xander defended. "It's not our place." "We'll someone please tell me what's going on? Who is Angel?" Riley asked failing to mask his frustration. "You wanna know? Well get comfy 'cuz this could take awhile."

Despite Willow's objections Xander told Riley everything. By the time he finished Riley's face was completely drained of color. He picked up his soda with a shaky hand and gulped down half the contents.

"Don't look so glum." Xander said sitting back in his chair looking smug. Riley glared at him. "You just told me my girlfriends not only in love with a _vampire_, but screwed him as well,"

"she's not _in_ love with him anymore." Xander cut in. "And he that he's the one who put that 'puppy bite' scar on her neck before he left." Riley continued as if Xander hadn't interrupted.

"Well yeah, but she's over him now." Willow said squirming in Oz's lap. Sensing her distress he tighten his arms around her, and brought one of her hands up to his lips. Willow immediately calmed with a sigh.

Riley didn't look convinced. "So you think her attitude in because of him?" He asked. "Yes." "No." Willow and Xander answered in unison, then glared at each other. "So, which is it?" Riley asked exasperated.

"Yes." "No" They chimed in again. Riley heaved out a sigh. "So what do we do now?" He asked. Willow, Xander, and Oz shared a look. "Giles." They said. Riley pushed out of his chair, standing. "Giles it is."

The night was clear and the stars were shining like diamonds scattered on black silk. It was cold and the breeze carried a bite, discouraging most from venturing out.

The Slayer had no problem with the cold, she lived for the night. Stalking through cemeteries looking for her next victim was the ultimate rush, something to relish in. And she did. Every night.

From the top of the mausoleum she could see perfectly despite, the fact there was no moon to give even the slightest bit of light. If she focused, she could see each individual vain on every leaf, and blade of grass.

She could hear the rustle of the trees, the trickle of water from a storm drain half a block away, and the twig snapping indicating her pray was within proximity.

The air carried the light sent of night blooming oleanders and jasmine, entwined with the sharp odor of death ,both old and new. The odor was so faint human senses couldn't pick it up, but slayer senses could.

Death gave the blooming flower scent a very faint overlay of decomposing flesh, stale perfume, and pine cleaner.

Buffy was studying a beautifully carved, marble statue of the 'Madonna' when she saw the vampire come out of the shadows into the open. Tensing, she jumped soundlessly to the ground melting into the shadows. _**Fledgling.** _The slayer observed. _Punch. Kick. Stake. Nothing to it. _Buffy agreed.

Before the vampire could realize he was now the hunted, instead of the hunter, he was flying back into a headstone turning it to rubble. Buffy stood motionless waiting for the vampire to return her attack, every muscle drawn as tight as a bow string, ready for any move the vampire might have.

Her body giving the illusion of being completely relaxed, while power spued from her very pores charging the air around them.

The inexperienced vampire roared in rage and charged her. Buffy laughed out loud side stepping him at the last minuet. "That all you got?" Buffy taunted knocking the vampires feet out from under him.

"Gee and here I thought this was gonna be tough." Buffy gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well as much as I'd _love_ to keep this up." Buffy pulled out a stake and drove it home. "I have better things to slay." Buffy said as the vampire turned to ash.

Looking around, Buffy dusted herself off. **_Don't they even try any more? _**The slayer complained as Buffy was walking out of the cemetery. **_Your quiet tonight. What gives? _**

_Thinking**. Wow, aren't we talkative. **_Buffy let out a frustrated sigh._ You'd be talkative to if your world was slowly going to shades of black and white along with your emotions. **You forget we happen to share the same stellar body. Any thing that happens to you happens to me. **_

Buffy mentally rolled her eyes._Great to know I'm not suffering alone. **If you'd just give in. Just let the darkness take over and give me control, **_

_The answer is 'No' just as it has been for the last three months. _Buffy interrupted her alter egos tempting thought. **_It's only a matter of time, and guess what sister, your 'control times' almost up. _**The slayer stated matter-of-fact-ly, sending Buffy a mental picture of her smug Know-it-all smile. _Don't I know it._ Buffy admitted turning into an ally and disappeared into the inky blackness.

Two hours , four vampires, three incredibly ugly, mucus-y demons, and a steaming hot shower later Buffy strolled into the dorm room her and Willow shared. She bit her lip when she saw that Willow wasn't there. Then shrugged _Probably at Oz's house._ **_So let's go back out and hunt. _**

Ignoring her alter ego's suggestion, Buffy plopped down on the bed and notice a note in Willow's loopy hand writing. She read it, balled it up and through it out the window.

Growling in frustration she went to her closet and changed from her black silk pajama pants and matching baby-T to a pair of jeans and a white fuzzy sweater.

She grabbed her black leather jacket before closing the door behind her Buffy moved quickly down the hallway to the exit.

_Come to Giles's. Well there goes my sleep. _Buffy thought. _**We don't sleep at night. We're **nocturnal**, you know like our pray. **_Her alter ego pointed out.

_No we'd have to actually _sleep_ during the day to be nocturnal, we don't even get sleep at night nine and a half times out of ten the time. _Buffy countered. **_Speak for yourself. I sleep just fine through the day._** "Good to know one of us is." Buffy said aloud.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2

Buffy got outside Giles's apartment door and paused, listening. Xander, Riley and Willow were already there. They were talking about her with Giles. A**_s usual_**. "I'm worried Giles. She's so distant and rarely goes out any more, and she's always slaying." Willow informed the ex-librarian.

"That would be her job correct?" Giles countered. "Well, yeah but,"

"What Will's trying to say is Buffy's all work and no play. It can't be good, in fact I think it's illegal...somewhere." Xander cut in. "Perhaps she's focusing on her slaying to hone her skills."

"Yeah maybe, but that doesn't explain the detachment." Riley pointed out. "She's always finding some excuse to dodge our dates, knowing I take time off from the Initiative. It's like she's trying to avoid me." Giles eyed Riley for a moment, then Xander who just looked away guiltily. "I'm guessing _someone _has informed you about Angel." Riley nodded.

"Well is it possible she's not, yet, over Angel." "Oh come on, she's totally over dead boy. I mean she's with Riley now" Xander interjected. "She is." Riley agreed.

"Well it's been almost seven months and she doesn't say anything about him anymore, so yeah, she's got to be over him." Willow supplied.

"I know she is, she smiles and laughs and jokes with us again. She just needs to get back in the social crowd, go on more dates." she said looking at Riley for confirmation. "I'm willing but she's just not interested,"

"Of course she is." Willow said vehemently. "Your the exact change she needs from,"

"The bloodsucking-cursed-cradle-robbing-creature-of-the-night-ex?" Xander filled in.

Outside Buffy just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. _Surprise. surprise. What else is new? _She thought.** _ I don't understand why you didn't let Angelus kill them. I mean where the _**_hell **are these guys getting this crap? 'Over' Angel? How can you be over him wishing you were **_under **_him?_**

_Again I ask, who asked you? **At least your not denying it, like with Angelus. **_Buffy slammed a mental door closed before her alter ego could finish that compelling thought.

Just as Giles was about to reply Buffy opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. They all averted their eyes looking guilty as Buffy flopped tiredly into the wooden chair by the fireplace, opposite the old olive colored couch and twin brown leather recliners where Giles, Willow, Riley and Xander were sitting.

The room was done in mainly in browns, neutrals and greens of various shades. In the living room where they were sitting, had only four other pieces of furniture, besides the ones they all were sitting in; which included a maple coffee table with a water ring on one side, another intricately carved mahogany table where some of Giles's books were scattered and ancient phone sat.There was also a rather large book case in the corner closest to her.

"So...what's the what?" Buffy questioned eyeing their reactions. Giles leaned forward in the recliner. "Two reasons actually. The first being that Xander, Willow, Riley and I are concerned about your recent behavior," Giles left the words hang in the air for a few beats before continuing."And the second being the sudden decline in demon activities."

"Well I hunted a small group of vamps, and three incredibly, smelly, mucus demons. If that's an example of _'declined demon activity' _then your definition obviously needs some fine tunning, but then again that's just me." Buffy stated getting up. "Now if that's all then can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"And your behavior?" Giles prompted ignoring her last question. "What about it?" Buffy asked offhandedly, sitting back down."The cold, distant behavior. The anti-socializing?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and got back to her feet. "Is that it? Your depriving me of my sleep for my lack of parting, painting my nails and actually _doing _what I was born to do?" Buffy asked flatly.

"Buffy you've been so unlike yourself lately. If your not in class your slaying. If your not slaying your training . You hardly ever do anything for fun or even hang out with us, _me_, any more." Riley complained. Buffy looked at them expectantly. "So...what?"

"That's exactly the attitude we're talking about Buffy. Your so one-track-minded on slaying you don't have time for anything else." Xander whined.

Buffy gave an unladylike snort and her gaze locked on Giles. "You know how shallow that sounds, how idiotic? Your all sitting here, what, lecturing me on taking my responsibilities seriously and neglecting you?"

Having it said that way made it seem very childish. Feeling so made both Willow and Xander turn away ashamed. Giles took out his hanky to clean his glasses.

Riley, believe him in the right, didn't back down. "We're not meaning it like that Buffy," Buffy's eyes pined him cutting him off mid-sentence. "Oh, and just how were you _meaning_ it?" She asked tiredly.

Riley fidgeted under her unblinking stare, not knowing how to answer.

Buffy heaved a sigh, got up shaking her head and walked towards the door. She opened the door and looked back at them. "Look I can't say that I'm sorry for me slaying, it's what I do, I can't help it if my idea of 'fun' places different on my to-do-list then yours." She left the house and closed the door behind her.

As she was leaving she heard Xander say "It's all dead boys fault that she's like this."

_Maybe it is his fault for the way I'm now, but they, also, helped. **'Cold, distant behavior**_**'**_. **If they only knew what was really happening eh?**_ The words echoed in her head as shewalked back towards the dorms.

_True. It couldn't be helped, _she just couldn't find it in her to care_. How can I? I don't feel anything. **But you could... just give in. **_

But she couldn't, wouldn't give in even if she had to live, _no exist, _like this for the rest of her short life.Buffy stopped feeling almost any emotion and seeing color over three and a half months ago.

After the tears and confusion, the anger and pain everything progressively stopped. Until there was nothing left, but murky shades of gray.

So, consequentially she didn't care for or about anyone, also her wardrobeto a drastic turn from bright, flamboyant colors to mostly black and a little white.

Her conscience was a basic no go so, only her shear will kept her from giving into the darkness that was continuously eating away at what little humanity she had left.

Suddenly the breeze picked up a new sent. Buffy stopped walking and inhaled deeply, drawing the scent into her. The Slayer in her stilled, senses flared.

Something powerful was here as it had been all week. Moving closer. Waiting.

Change was in the air. It called to the Slayer. Daring her to fallow. The Slayer roared within Buffy clawing for supremacy, for dominance. **_Now. Give in. Let go. Can't you feel it?_**

Buffy did but she fought it down as she had before. The darkness churned like acid in her veins looking for even the smallest of openings in which to escape. It screamed at Buffy to let _her _loose. **_Let go._**

_Just like Angel fighting the demon in him. I fight the Slayer in me. Oh the irony. _The Slayer tore at Buffy, fought her, even without her normal emotions Buffy fought her Slayer.

Her darkness. But it was becoming harder, more tempting, with every passing day. Every passing minuet.

It was only a matter of time before Buffy would loose control or gave in to it's seductive call, she had done it twice before, and they both knew it.

It was only a matter of time and patience.

Buffy got into her dark dorm room, changed back into her pajamas and climbed under the thick comforter. Buffy closed her eyes and then it hit her.

she was close to the surface_. Very close and I don't care. _And she didn't. Buffy drifted to sleep knowing, the scale was tipped in the Slayers' favor. And she wasn't the only one.

**_Times up love. _**A seductive whisper fallowed Buffy into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 3- Dreams

Blood. Rivers of it poured down a jagged cliff like a waterfall into a pool. She stood in the middle of it while the warm, thick blood lapped the undersides of her breasts, staining her skin crimson.

Buffy looked around her trying to figure out her location, but it was impossible, all she could see was blood.

Her body was alive, every nerve ending, the comfortably warm, syrupy consistency hugging and caressing her body in the most delicious ways. The scent was a potent combination of sugar, spice and something dark, forbidden.

It was doing something to her, yet not her, the Slayer in her. The blood called to her, called to them both. Called to them with an irresistible, melodious, dark voice. Whispering in her ear, filling her head with dark promises. A doubled edge sward.

The voice was like a lovers caress crawling erotically over her skin, causing the Slayer in her growled in approval. Buffy slowly lifted her arms.

Deep crimson coated her slender arms from mid- upper arm dripping down from her narrow palm and long fingers. Buffy stared at them transfixed, she couldn't tare her gaze from them. Color. Richer then before.

Buffy watched the blood move sluggishly down her arms. Buffy brought a hand up to her mouth, as if in a daze, and licked the blood off her first finger. It should have been disgusting, repulsive.

It was anything, everything, but.

Buffy's eyes closed at the euphoric sensation of her senses going into overload, even the Slayer's senses went over the edge of sanity, for the fist time in what seemed like an eternity she could feel.

Emotions slammed into her, through her, turning her body into a quivering mass of nerves and flesh. Buffy groaned in long forgotten pleasure. The Slayer in roared, greedy for more. Buffy cupped her hands in it and drank deep.

The blood slid down her throat with a texture like smooth, creamy chocolate and tasting like hot cinnamon and honey with a slight copper tang. It hit her stomach and flowed through her veins like whiskey, sending a burning fire through her entire being, fallowed by the most delicious cooling sensation.

Buffy was drunk with absolute pleasure.

A malicious laugh had Buffy's eyes snapping open and the Slayer on full alert. Looking around for the source Buffy no longer found herself in the ocean of blood but in a strange room.

The room was huge with a high cathedral like ceiling, which had carved demons staring down, in hatred, at the room with ruby, sapphire, and emerald eyes. The floor was shinny black marble floors with silvery white specs in it.

The fire place which was so big Buffy swore that when there wasn't a fire, as there was now, she could stand in the center of it with no problem.

It was made of marble, also black, with twin gargoyles carved into the mantel. Their faces contorted in furious snarls, the fire made their ruby eyes gleam.

There was a long light colored oak table placed vertically in the middle of the of the room, surrounded by high backed chairs . A large intricate crystal and candle chandelier. With the combination of the fire and candles cast a light golden glow over the room.

'_Where am I?'_ Buffy thought looking around. **_Yeah, where are we? _**"You are in my home." A voice drawled. The voice had an accent, one Buffy couldn't place. The voice echoed around the room, causing the hair on the back of Buffy's neck stand up and the Slayer in her to still. Waiting. "Ok, one question down. Next one. Who the hell are you and what am I doing here?"

"That is two questions." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and leaned his hip against the edge of the table.

The guy was tall, a good head taller than her and very pale, almost translucent compared to his surroundings .He wore all black which seemed to make his already pale skin glow. His eyes, fringed in impossible long black lashes, were a bottomless black vortex that threatened to swallow her whole. His hair was so black that the light gave it a blue sheen. His Face could have been sculpted from marble.

High sculpted cheek bones, a straight, slightly up turned nose, and slightly amused, smirking mouth giving him the appearance and air of an old day aristocrat.

The only thing keeping hie features from being too feminine was the clef in his gently pointed chin. He was beautiful, that was the only way Buffy could describe him. Beautiful.

**_Vampire_. **Both her and the Slayer in her knew it and put up their guard. "And? I'm waiting." Buffy said impatience obvious in her voice. The stranger laughed.

"Who I am is unimportant at this time, and you are here because I wish it so." This time Buffy laughed, she laughed so hard she had gripped her sides, then sobered at the seriousness of his face.

"Your serious?" Buffy inquired. "Ok so let me get this straight. I'm here because **you**, the mystery vampire, wishes it?" "That is correct." He confirmed.

"Ok, so tell me something. What for?" The vampire's mouth twitched. "You. I want you. I've traveled the world a thousand times over to find you."

Buffy could do nothing but stare dumbly at him. "Y-you wanna run that by me again." Buffy stammered when she found her voice.

Suddenly, the vampire was across the room his long fingered hand wrapped around the back of her neck. In a genial but unbreakable hold.

Buffy's hazel eyes flashed emerald in warning. His hand remained were it was, but started a gently massaging her tense muscles. Her gaze locked to his. Before she could utter a syllable he spoke. "You, my little love, are the one I have searched long for. Someone with a darkness that rivals my own. My mate. You."

The Slayer in Buffy growled at the term, and used Buffy to strike out sending the vampire staggering a few feet away from her.

"Ok, for one I'm so not interested and second I don't have '_darkness' _in me." Buffy denied "On the contrary you, borne from the darkness, a killer. A huntress with a passion for the kill."

"No, I'm the _Slayer _you know 'she who slays the un-dead?' killer and huntress just makes me sound so,"

"Striped, unmasked?" The vampire supplied. Buffy took a defensive step back. "No," Her voice betrayed her sudden nerves. "Not stripped. It makes me sound evil."

"The Slayer was wrought in the purest of dark-nesses and evil." "That can't be." Buffy denied immediately. "Oh no? Then why is it you are constantly fighting the want, the need to kill or hunt? Has not your Watcher not told you why it is you cannot sleep until you have hunted down and killed something, anything?"

Buffy looked away. It was true she couldn't sleep or do much of anything unless she hunted. "It looks as if I have much to teach you."

"What could you possibly teach me?" Buffy demanded."To hone your skills and," "I already know how to track, feel and kill demons, so thanks, but no thanks." Buffy interrupted hotly. "Do you know how to move things using only your mind? Control your pray by gripping their minds?" The vampire countered. "No, Slayers can't do that,"

"Can't they? Do you know for sure." He asked it in a way that put Buffy's teeth on edge. "Yes, Giles would have told me if was could." Buffy said through clenched teeth. "Would he?" He asked with male amusement. "Yes." Buffy snapped.

"Have you asked him of your heritage?. Of where it is _you _come from?" The retort Buffy had died on her tongue . She had back when Angelus was wrecking havoc and Giles had completely and smartly evaded the subject by sending her out to slay. The Slayer in her growled, feeling Buffy's distress. **Less talking, more slaying.**

The vampire didn't look surprised at her lack of an answer. "Ok, you've got my attention. what do you know?" Buffy asked meeting his gaze levelly. The vampire smiled.

A smile that made Buffy think of a cat in a canary cage. "I am flattered at your analogy of myself." Buffy automatically slammed down a mental block."You can read minds." Buffy stated becoming uneasy at the thought.

The vampire cocked his head slightly to the side in an almost courtly manner. "Yes I can and often do." he took a step towards Buffy, who stood her ground and put her chin out in defiance.

"A Slayer was conceived in darkness. The only thing that keeps them in line is the Watchers Council. Slayers have always been put on a short reins because of their violent and independent natures.

"It is because of this the Council found leashing them extremely difficult. So they hinder most of their power, teaching them the bare minimum of their ability. This is why Slayers die so young, because they are not permitted to learn everything they are capable of. Learning simple things like reading their opponents minds would help them find escape routs out of deadly situations.

"But when they try to, the Council exterminates them." The truth in his words turned Buffy's blood to ice. When Buffy didn't comment he continued. "The Council also exterminated slayers for finding their mates in vampires." Buffy gasped, but before she could say anything he continued.

"Slayers can only find true mates in vampire or certain types of demons. They can only bare children by their true mates." Before he could continue, Buffy intervened "How can that be vampires can't feel love they don't have souls. And they can't have children either because,"

"On the contrary, you only know what your watcher has told you. We vampires can feel what humans call love, magnified, and most of us do. But like you we, cannot have children without our true mates." He countered.

"How do you know all this? How do I know your telling the truth?" She asked raising her voice, her mind frantically trying to compute all the information. "You know." The vampire said cryptically.

She did. Somehow, part of her knew he was telling the truth. She just couldn't believe it._ The baby._

Buffy's gaze locked with his, again, his eyes suddenly seemed endless. She felt as if she were falling in their depths. "Pull your hair back." His voice had dropped an octave, Buffy found herself complying.

Her limbs leaded, the Slayer in her roared in fury at the intrusion. **Stop. Look away.** Buffy blinked and the vampire was in front of her again.

His icy hands caressed from her shoulders down her arms, one hand rested at the small of her back, tugging her closer to him, while the other hand cupped the back of her neck massaging lightly.

He turned her head slightly to the left and spotted the mark. "You have been tasted." he growled. "He was," Buffy tried to explain through the haze. "Unworthy of you." He finished. **No. Stop.**

Buffy didn't know if she said it out loud or not, as his fangs tore through her neck and Angel's mark and drank deep.

The world was becoming blurry as pain pulsed through her entire body. Black dots dances in front of her eyes further obscuring her vision.

Buffy was vaguely aware of the small slurping noises the pull his mouth was making or the fact that the Slayer was raging, and tearing at her to get out.

Buffy sagged against him before he finally licked the pinpoints closed. Pulling back with what strength she could muster Buffy looked up at him.

"Who are you?" Buffy's voice was a thread of sound. "Forgive me. I am Dracula." His voice was the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4 - Realization

Buffy fought the thick fog of sleep. She heard someone's frantic voice calling her, who ever was calling her, demanding that she get up, was shaking her. "Come on Buffy please. Open your eyes."

Buffy's leaded eyes lifted slowly, her vision blurred and Willow's face came into focus. The Slayer in her growled in protest at the sunny hour and, stubbornly, went back to sleep leaving Buffy to fend for herself until night fall.

_A lot of help you are. _Buffy thought, mentally shoving Slayer who in turn glared, eyes flashed with amusement . _Yeah sure you go ahead and laugh you useless,_

Willow was shaking her again braking off her thought process. "Willow?" Buffy asked uncertain. Willow, kneeling over her, heaved out a sigh of relief and flopped on the edge of her own bed.

"God Buffy, you scared the crap outta' me. I've been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minuets." Still foggy Buffy swung her legs off the bed lifted her arms above her head and stretched like a lazy cat. Looking around she noticed the lack of color and emotion was back. Sighing, she turned to Willow.

"What time is it Will?" Her voice husky with sleep. "It's four o' clock in the afternoon Buffy. You slept the better part of the day away. What's wrong? You look a bit pale." Willow asked her concern for Buffy shown through her eyes.

"Nothing." Buffy lied remembering her dream. "I guess I was more tired than I originally thought." She continued going over to her closet to get some clothes and her toiletries before heading out the door. Before Buffy was fully out the door Willow called out.

"Hey Buffy, about last night," "Forget it Will. It's ok." Buffy said closing the door officially ending the conversation.

"I was hoping we could talk about it, you know like we used to." Willow finished looking sadly at the closed door.

Buffy was relieved to see she was the only one in the shower room. She passed the mirrors then stopped and looked again at her colorless reflection. Buffy turned her head to the side. There on the left side of her neck, over Angel's mark, was proof the 'dream' last night was anything but.

Also she was more then a 'bit' pale, her skin was as white as the sheets were black on her bed. Groaning Buffy rested her forehead on the mirror. _Grate. Just perfect_. Buffy thought.

She, also, didn't feel anger as she should have been, would have been, if she could feel. _Well at least everything's back to normal. _Sighing again Buffy turned back to the showers.

Later a clean Buffy emerged from the college. She was wearing her favorite pair of faded, low-rise, blue jeans, her only blue pair, and a black turtle neck. With her black leather jacket and chunky heeled boots to top it off.

She walked into Giles's house. Giles looked up from his worn leather bound volume and tea to greet Buffy. "Hello Buffy. I presume you slept well?" "Well, on the count I woke up like thirty minuets ago, yeah I slept well enough." Giles looked at her perplexed. "Thirty minuets ago, Buffy it's four thirty five." "I'm very much aware what time it is Giles."

"A-are you ok?" Giles stammered. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Except for this weird dream I had last night." Buffy told him about the pool/ocean of blood and her standing in the middle of it, but left out the Dracula parts.

After Buffy related the dream, Giles sat back in the recliner he was sitting in and took off his glasses. The only sound in the room, that Buffy heard, was the sound of two hearts beating and steady breathing.

As Buffy watched, and waited for Giles to do or say something the tension mounted stifling the air in the room, like a candle under a glass.

Buffy swore she could hear the wheels turning in Giles's head. Unable to stop herself Buffy broke the silence. "Thinking of a way to dodge the truth?" Giles looked at her, blinking owlishly, as if he just notice she was their.

"And what, Buffy, do you think the truth is?" Giles asked putting his glasses back on. "I don't know Giles why don't you tell me?" Buffy countered and deciding to play dumb.

"I must be going off the deep end, Giles, because I'm telling you, me drinking blood-and liking, no _loving_ it, sounds like a first class ticket to 'Looney village' to me." Buffy stood up to pace across the room, the Slayer reminding her exactly what it felt like to have the hot tasty substance sliding down her throat, sending liquid fire through her veins.

"...not all of your dreams are premonitions Buffy. Buffy are you listening to me? " Giles voice snapped her back. "Huh? What...oh yeah, no I know that Giles but..." Giles lifted a disapproving eyebrow.

"Ok, look Giles I'm not saying theirs an ocean of blood somewhere out their waiting for me I'm saying it was weird that the act of drinking blood didn't grosse me out it was-kinda-erotic." Buffy said the last word so low Giles almost missed it.

"Erotic?" Giles repeated as if unsure."Yes Giles erotic, sexy, exciting,"

"I get it Buffy," "No, I don't think you do Giles. I _wanted _it. The Slayer _wanted _it." " Buffy, why are you referring to the slayer and yourself a separate entities?" **_Yeah Buff, why are you referring to us separately? _**The Slayer mocked. Buffy dodged the question by asking another.

"The blood called to me Giles. Why?" Buffy nearly screamed the words daring him to answer, to argue. When he did neither Buffy went on.

"Ok then, next question. It is true that Slayers are forged in darkness and have other powers besides strength and agility?" At the question Giles shot to his feet. "Who told you that?" He demanded. "So it's true then?" Buffy inquired ignoring his demand. When she got no answer she continued.

"And is it also true that Slayers can only find their 'true mates' in vampires and demons?" Giles grabbed Buffy's arms, so tight that if it weren't for the Slayer powers she would have bruised, and gave her a shake.

"Who told you these things Buffy?" Giles asked his voice held a frantic note. Buffy's stared up at him with emotionless, hard eyes. **_Get him the fuck off us. Now. _**The slayer growled.

"Is it true that when a Slayer steppes out of line or finds her 'true mate' she is destroyed?" Buffy's voice, like her, held no emotion. No cadence.

Giles dropped her arms turning his back to her. "I need a drink." He said and headed to the kitchen. "Yeah I figured." Buffy countered and walked out the door, closing it silently behind her. Giles watched her retreating form melt into the late afternoon shadows.

When she was completely out of sight he picked up his phone, dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. On the third ring someone did. There was a pause. Giles stared blankly into space and said "She knows."

Buffy sat on top of the old, Spanish moss covered mausoleum in one of her favorite cemeteries. Waiting for the sun to sink below the mountains. _Dose he really think I'm that stupid?_ Buffy thought rhetorically. Giles had called some one. _Who? _Buffy thought. **_Probably the Council_. **The slayer replied tiredly.

He probably did call the Council, who were probably on their way now, either to kill her or try to incarcerate her. She sighed heavily, watching as the sinking sun painted the sky a kaleidoscope of bland grays, silvers, and whites. The Slayer stirred awake in Buffy.

Crickets song played faintly somewhere in the cemetery. She heard mouse's final scream as an owl caught it in it's crushing talons. A gusty wind picked up, sending bursts of cold like spears of jagged ice straight through Buffy's black leather jacket into her bones.

She sat unmoving, seemingly oblivious, to the cold, watched as a vampire ventured out of near by mausoleum. _**Play time**. _The Slayer though darkly, masking the power oozing from her pores. Not wanting to give away her position too soon.

Standing slowly she watching unblinkingly at her pray. Her muscles tightened in anticipation of the kill, her fingertips tingled but she stood full height patiently waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

The vampire walked by the stone mausoleum and was thrown back by a fast moving flash of blonde hair.

"Didn't your sire ever tell you not to play in the cemetery, alone, at night?" The Slayer inquired, speaking as if she would to a slow child. Her presence alone sent a deadly hush over the night.

The crickets' song ceased, the wind stilled as the shear power clung and flowed off her. The vampire took a step in retreat then stopped and growled.

"Oh, now I'm scared." she said looking board. Her eyes gleaming as the vampire lunged. The vampire's body slammed into the mausoleum where Buffy once was and roared in fury.

The Slayer, now standing by a row of headstones a few feet away, she laughed callously at the vampires folly. The vampire charged again and again and every time she dodged, laughing, unemotionally, as she did so.

After many fruitless attempts the vampire stopped glaring at Buffy with hatred, while Buffy only smirked with amusement."Your not giving up already, are you? Scared?" She taunted.

"Me?" the vampire sneered "You're the one running from me." Buffy smirk faded and her eyes narrowed turning an eery glowing emerald. "Oh really?" she whispered.

In a blur of motion Buffy ran, used his shoulders for leverage, wrapped her legs around his neck and twisted her body toward the ground. The vampires neck snapped as they hit the ground.

Buffy rolled away from the howling vampire who was now writhing in agony on a freshly dug grave, his head in at an abnormal angle. "You think so now?" She growled out through clenched teeth. Buffy kicked the vampire in the ribs so hard they caved in and sent the vampire through a headstone, crumbling it.

The vampire curled into the fetal position and whimpered. The Slayer in Buffy rivaled at the sound, causing a malicious half smile to form on Buffy's face as she stood over him. The vampire suddenly grabbed her ankle and twisted causing Buffy to go down hard. When she hit the ground the vampire pined her body under his.

"Your not so tough now are you Slayer?" The vampire snarled down at her. His breath smelled so sour it brought tears to her eyes. "Neither are you." Buffy said smiling sweetly up at him.

The vampire looked confused for a moment then looked at the stake protruding from his chest and bust into dust. Buffy stood up dusting off her clothes._ They're always so damn cocky. _Buffy thought wearily.

**_And it's not over yet. _**A small spot****between Buffy's shoulder blades itched causing Buffy to stand up straighter.

"You want to help me put in some after-hours slayage? Drac." Buffy asked turning around as he stepped out of the shadows. "Is that what you call it, little one, what it is you were doing? Slaying?"

Buffy regarding him thoughtfully. "Yeah, slaying. Why? No wait you'd probably call it '_hunting_'." Dracula lifted a well-defined brow. "Hunting, yes that is exactly what you were doing. Do you not know the difference?" Buffy cocked her hip out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok hot shot...what's the diff?" "The 'diff', as you so bluntly put it, is that a Slayer; a Council trained Slayer, disables and stakes their target. A huntress, like yourself, stalks, plays with, and then kills her pray. And she enjoys doing it."

Buffy's mouth twitched humorlessly. "What's the point of a job if you don't enjoy doing it?" She asked.

Draculabowed in an old fashioned courtly manner and held out a elegant, pale hand. His nails were sharpened into points. Buffy looked at the outstretched hand then up at him raising and eyebrow. "Scared?" Dracula challenged.

The slayer in Buffy was on full alert as she put her much smaller hand in his. Dracula drew her closer, into the circle of his arms, so her body pressed awkwardly against his. Buffy squirmed, his touch repulsed her.

The Slayer in her clawed at her to get him away. One of Dracula's hands gripped her lower back while the other caged the back of her neck.

"Do not fear, little one, I will show you the extent of your powers. If you allow me to." Buffy was dizzy, it felt as though she were standing in the middle of a fast spinning Marry-go-round. Then when see looked around they were back in the room from her 'dream'.

"How did you," Buffy trailed off feeling nauseous. "Breath little one. The first time you teleport is always the hardest." "Is that was we did?" She asked still a bit queasy, "More or less." he confirmed cryptically.

"Well ok,lets not do that again for a few hours." Buffy stated staggering away from him. Dracula placed a hand on her shoulder preventing her retreat. Buffy looked at him eyes flashing.

"How about a taste?" Dracula's voice dropped to an hypnotic octave. Buffy stiffened. "I wont let you." "Yes you would, but I am not talking about me." He said ripping open a deep gash in his wrist, allowing blood to flow freely. "I was talking about you." Buffy stared transfixed, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away.

Her tongue trailed over her suddenly dry top lip, wetting it. "I-if I drink that," Buffy trailed off her teeth biting her bottom lip hard, trying to ignore the reaction the free flowing blood pooling from his wrist.

"Nothing. If you drink it nothing, for you are nowhere near death." Buffy looked from his wrist to his hypnotic black eyes and stepped forward taking his wrist in her small hands. Dracula looked down at her. "Have a taste of your darkness. Your power."

Buffy closed her eyes and bent her head to his wrist, her mouth locking over the gash. The blood slammed through her, causing her eyes to snap open. The potent twist of sweet honey and tang of copper had Buffy groaning and sucking, more, greedily down her throat.

She saw flashed of her hunting, running free, becoming one with the Slayer in her. Of feeling the rush of life she lost. In color.

Her heart-rate accelerated dangerously, white-hot electricity shot spears of pleasure/pain through her veins. Power, an overload of power and emotion wreaked through Buffy's small frame, pouring into her. Washing away small bits of the minute amount humanity left in her.

The euphoric ambrosia embedded itself into the empty places where pieces of her shattered heart and soul had been. The Slayer in her, just as greedy for the rush of emotions, clawed and demanded Buffy take more.

Always more. Never enough.

Dracula ripped his wrist away from her. "That is enough." Both Buffy and the Slayer growled loudly, dangerously, in protest. Glowing emerald eyes pinned him. "More." Buffy sounded more Slayer than human.

"Are you certain?" Dracula asked already knowing he'd won. Buffy growled again and grabbed him by throat bring him down to her eye level of 5'6. "More." Her voice was a deadly whisper without his vampire hearing he would never have caught it.

"As you wish." He whispered calmly laying his larger hand gently over the one straggling the non-existing air out of him and coaxed it to let him go. With her wrist in his hand he pulled her flush up against him. Buffy growled as Dracula bent his head to her neck.

The growl turned into a whimper of pain, as his fangs sank deep. Buffy didn't struggle, it was after all what she wanted, but sagged against the solid wall of his chest.

Buffy was stuck in a dreamlike half awake-half asleep state as she felt her heart rate and breathing slow and go shallow. Then she was falling back and a something bland, lukewarm and thick slide down her throat.

Buffy gaged, spitting a small amount of the substance out. "Drink it all, little one, and live." Dracula's hypnotic voice floated through the foggy, dreamlike state her was in coaxing her to comply.

She swallowed all of it down and listened as her heart beats as they slowed further, stuttered, then ceased to beat at all.

Darkness enveloped her as she took her last breath.


	5. Chapter 5

1

Chapter 5- Bump in the night

"Has anyone heard from her?" Giles asked the four people sitting across from him. "No Giles we haven't." Willow said anxiously looking back and forth between Oz and Xander. Riley paced the space in front of the fireplace.

"It's been almost a week, Giles, six days and noone has heard from her or found a trace of her anywhere." Riley stated sounding fearful.

"Maybe, she wanted a break-you know like a vacation from, stuff." Oz suggested wrapping a supporting arm around Willow. "No she's the Slayer, she can't take a vacation. Plus she knows better that to just up and leave. She has responsibilities to Sunnydale, to protect them, us, from the things that go 'bump in the night'." Willow disagreed.

"And even if she did take a vacation not only, _again, _leaving us to take over _her_ job, but she picked a hell of a time, the bodies are piling up around here. So the demon community knows she's gone." Xander stated sounding disgusted.

"The bodies haven't been 'piling up' Xander, twelve bodies don't add up to a pile. Sure it's a lot but,"

"Just who's side are you on Will?" Xander asked her throwing his hands up in frustration. "Noone's-ours," Willow stammered. "Ok children, if we could get back on task. Buffy is missing and we have no idea as to where she might be." Giles chimed in.

"Actually, there is one other place she could be," Willow trails looking Giles with a telltale look. Xander picked up on it and jumped to his feet.

"No. No she wouldn't go to _him._ She's over him. He almost killed her before he left. Plus she knows how we all feel about _him." _Xander spat venomously. "Who?" Riley asked, stopping his pacing. All eyes turned to him and a huge ball of dread churned in his stomach. "Angel."

"Yes, Angel." Xander spat out. "Well it's our last shot and our only lead. Plus he could help find her." Oz piped in. "_We _don't need him." Xander denied acidly. "Actually Xander, I believe he could be of some use." Giles added.

"Are we forgetting _what _he is and the fact he _tormented _and _killed _people we cared about?" Xander asked eyeing everyone in the room. Willow looked away from his hot gaze.

"No, we haven't forgotten Xander." Giles's voice was clipped. "But be that as it may we need his help."

"We wouldn't need if Buffy would have killed him like she was supposed to." "That is enough Xander." Giles voice rose making Willow flinch back and Oz growl in warning.

Silence hung heavily in the room, tension radiated within the small space as Giles and Xander glared at one another. It was Willow who broke the deafening silence. "So we're going to L.A.?"

"Apparently." Xander replied flatly. "Good, we can take my van." Oz said getting to his feet with Willow in tow, and walked out to the van while the others fallowed.

L.A.

"How long do you plan on waiting?" Cordelia demanded. "It's been like what, a month, and yet your still here." she drawled.

"And you became my keeper when, Cordelia?" Angel growled setting down the worn leather-bound tome on his desk with an audible 'thump'.

"Oh, don't get snippy with me Angel. You're the one who locks himself in his office and broods, mooning over a picture of Buffy he hides in books people stopped reading like five hundred years ago."

To prove her point, she snatched up the tome off his desk before he could snatch in back and ran, with the picture, out of the office into the lobby.

Angel was up in a flash of movement after her. She ran in back of Gunn using him as a shield against Angel's wrath.

"Cordelia!" Angel shouted her name, his eyes flashing gold in warning. Gunn took a step back instinctively and threw his hands palms up in a show of peace. "Yo man innocent bystander, get a grip. Your eyes are doing that freaky changing shit." Gunn said stepping out from between them.

"You two I swear. Hey, Angel how'd you get this picture?" Cordelia asked looking down at the picture taken the last Halloween before they blow up the school.

It was the Halloween Faith dared Buffy to dress-up like a vampire. Buffy, unable to back down from a dare, let Faith dress her in skin tight blood red leather pants, a red corset top with black lace sown around the bust and an intricate Celtic knot choker, and spike-heeled boots. Complete with a set of snap-in fangs.

Buffy showed up in the library shocking all of them. The look on Giles's face was priceless, he stuttered and stammered for almost five minuets before he finally gave up and retreated to the safety of his office. They had all laughed until their sides hurt.

Cordelia laughed softly at the memory. Buffy had posed for exactly one picture, she was standing in the middle of the dance floor at the Bronze, her hair haloing pale gold around her face, eyes blazing, hip cocked, arms hanging loosely at her sides, and a smug, female half-smile gracing her lips.

Buffy had every male in the place drooling ,but she was looking only at Angel who was, at the time, standing in the shadows while Faith took the picture. After Angel refused to leave Buffy's side and snarled at any male stupid enough to get within a foot of her all night.

Cordelia smiled up at Angel "You growled practically the whole night. I can't believe," She trailed off as she was thrown back by a vision. Gunn caught her as she slammed into him and laid her on the couch. The vision hit her from all sides.

Blurry scenes of Buffy fighting, of her slaying, of her, dying. Cordelia covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Angel and Gunn exchanged worried looks. Angel signaled Gunn to go get Wesley.

"Cordy are you alright?" Angel asked crouching beside her, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What did you see Cordy?" Angel asked as gently as possible, dread settling like lead in his stomach.

Cordy looked up at him with tears trailing down her face. _Oh god, how can I tell him? How can I tell him Buffy's gone? _She shook her head. "Nothing." Angel eyed her suspiciously. "Nothing?"

"It wasn't clear, there's nothing we can do, what ever it was it's done. Why would they do that? Show me something I can't prevent? Yet not show me, I felt it-it was like...like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. It hurt Angel,"

Xander burst through the lobby doors fallowed by Willow, Giles and a tall blonde guy, interrupting Cordelia. "Where is she?" Xander demanded grabbing Angel by the shirt front. "Xander!" Willow exclaimed in shock from a few feet way.

Angel would have been amused, had it been anyone else, but since it was Xander, it only pissed him off. "Before you clarify that question, _boy_, I'd advise you to get your hands the hell off me. Before I do something _you'd _regret. Dearly." Angel calmly, barley hiding the promise of violence.

Xander jumped back. "H-he's Angelus. He's turned evil..." "That is _the _stupidest thing I've _ever_ heard Xander. Of corse Angel hasn't turned evil." Wesley said annoyed.

"Yes he is you can see it in his eyes and look at the smirk, an Angelus trademark." Gunn and Wesley came and stood on either side of Angel.

"Your being a moron as usual Xander, so listen closely, Angel is _not_ evil. He hasn't turned, He can't," "What do you mean he _can't_." Xander spat. "I was just getting to that brain trust, his soul is bound. This blue haired lady-ok look it's a long story so just _trust _me ok."

"That doesn't explain him trying to kill me." Xander pointed out. "I wouldn't have to _try_ to kill you, _boy_." Angel growled. Xander held his ground. "Bring it on dead boy." Xander taunted.

When Angel to a step forward, both him and Xander, flew into opposite walls. "Oh would you two knock it off!" Willow yelled, lowering her outstretched arms, power exuding from her. Every one in the room stared at her.

"Xander you should know better than to just attack people now stand up, both of you, and focus." Willow said. The look she sent him killed any retort he had. Both Angel and Xander stood."We're here looking for Buffy," Giles informed the L.A. team.

"She's not here and if she was here what makes you think I'd tell you?" Angel said leaning on the walk feet crossed at the ankle. "From the looks of it you guys haven't changed a bit from the selfish, dependent people I left Buffy with." "Now wait a minuet," Riley spoke up.

"Who the hell are you?" Angel demanded. "I'm Riley, Buffy's fiancee." There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room everyone in the room, except Gunn and Angel.

Angel laughed out loud making Riley shift nervously from one foot to the other. "Your Buffy's what?" He asked when he sobered enough to speak. Riley puffed his chest out. "I'm her fiancee."

"Yeah and I'm taking up the priesthood." Angel taunted. "Ok, before we get to the where's Buffy question, how 'bout your name?" Cordelia chimed in. Riley stopped the glaring match long enough to answer.

"I'm Finn. Riley Finn, ma'am. Cordelia raised a questioning eyebrow and looked at Angel who smirked. "So Finn, how long have you known Buffy?" Before Riley could tell Angel where to go, Giles interrupted. "As lovely as all these pleasantries are, could we please focus."

"Like I said before Finn interrupted. I don't know where Buffy is, and if I did know what makes you think I'd tell any of you?" Giles looked outraged, but it was Riley who stepped up. Riley took the stake out of the back of his pants, taking a threatening step towards Angel who looked more amused then worried.

"You think you've got the balls to do it Finn?" Angel taunted as Riley stepped within swinging distance. "I don't think, _vampire_, I know." Riley spat, but before either could make a move they were thrown to opposite walls, once again, by Willow.

"When I say stop. I mean stop. The next person to try a testosterone pissing contest will be. Very. Very. Sorry." She said punching out the last words.

Before anyone could utter a word the lobby doors were thrown open, icy, blue tented mist creeping across the floor wrapping around everyone's legs.

"Ok Will, we get in no more fighting. You can stop freaking us out now." Xander said backing up away from the crawling mist. Everyone mumbled in agreement, backing away.

"U-uh, guys," Willow stuttered. "I'm not doing it." Everyone's head snapped up. A feminine laugh had everyone looking at the open double doors, fallowed by a hauntingly beautiful voice.

"I knew you'd all go running to Angel."

TBC

Thank you to all of you who posted I'll do my best to update as frequently as I can as long as you keep yhr feedback comming. Good or Bad I'll take it all.


	6. Chapter 6

1Chapter 6 -

No one dared move, say or even breath as Buffy stepped out into the room. Power seemed to roll off of her in waves, filling the room, making her seem ethereal. She was wearing tight, black, low-rise jeans, a deep red, square-cut tank-top, showing a dangerous amount of cleavage and midriff, and chunky, black, heels.

Her golden hair was straight, streaked with red and cascaded down to her small waist. Her hypnotic, emerald green eyes were smokey and lined in black, making them more prominent, and her lips were slicked with shinny, clear gloss.

The room was filled with her. **Buffy. His Buffy**Angel thought as watched her, unmoving, from his spot on the wall. She was more beautiful than her remembered, hauntingly so. He wanted to go to her, the demon in him demanded he make her his again, but something was off.

He just couldn't put his finger on what, but it was. So he stayed were he was until he was sure what that 'something' was.

"I mean God, look at you, could you be more pathetic?" Buffy looked expectantly at all their stunned faces. "What? Do I have something on my face?"she asked bringing her hand up to her cheek. Wesley spoke up breaking the silence. "No Buffy it's just we've just been informed you were missing and yet here you are."

"Oh, well ok then, if that's all." Buffy shrugged it off and walked down the, carpeted, three steps to the hard floor. "Where have you been Buffy? I've been worried," "Chill, babe, I took off. No big deal." Buffy said brushing it and Riley off, leaving him looking stunned and hurt. "Oh, don't look so broken babe. I was only gone for a few days." She cooed.

"It is a 'big deal' you left us, _for a few days_, with _your_ responsibilities, to do God knows what." Xander said in a 'holier then thou' voice. Buffy gave him a board look and ignored him looking at the black guy standing next to Wes.

"Hey, if you haven't already guessed. I'm Buffy." Gunn gave a slight nod and said. "Gunn."

"A man of many words, just what I like. Hey Cordy, how' have you been?" Cordelia said nothing. She just stared as if she'd seen a ghost. Buffy raised a delicate eyebrow. "What no 'hi'?" When she got no reply she shrugged.

Her mossy green eyes locked with Angel's deep caramel-chocolate ones from across the room where he still stood seemingly relaxed and unaffected by her presents in the room.

"Hey, Angel, it's been a while." Buffy purred looking him up and down then made a small sound of approval at her mate's attire. All black, as usual.

"If your done ogling dead boy, we're waiting for an explanation." Xander spat in disgust. "I can _ogle_ him all I want Xander he's _my _mate." Before Xander could protest Riley's angry voice chimed in. "He's not your _mate, _Buffy you're _my _girlfriend."

Buffy's laugh filled the room, making everyone's , but Angel's, hair stand on end. "Riley, I'm not _your _anything. I don't belong to you." Riley looked as if he'd been slapped. The look quickly turned to full blown anger as he took a step towards her.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Angel's warned, his voice dripping with unspoken malice. Riley stopped in his tracks looking into Angel's smirking, golden, eyes. "Angel."Buffy purred his name in approval. Xander snorted bring her attention back to him.

"We're waiting for your explanation." He prompted. Buffy sobered immediately. "You know what Xander you can take your holier then thou attitude and shove it. I owe you absolutely _nothing_." She sneered. The Scoobies lapped into a shocked silence. Before Xander could regain his footing Giles's outraged voice rang through the room.

"Yes you bloody well do. You just left, leaving no note or number at which you could be contacted. All of us, your mother, were frantic." Buffy looked at him expectantly.

"My mother? She's barley home and when she is, she hardly acknowledges my existence. To busy hitting up Jack Danials." Buffy stated matter-of-fact-ly. "And as you can see I'm fine."

"We were worried about you and your not fine Buffy, your looking kind of pale Buffy." Willow said with concern. Buffy laughed out loud shocking everyone. "Is this the point were I'm supposed to give a damn?"

**Only seven heart beats.** Angel stood when the knowledge, like a ton of bricks, hit him. The eighth heart beat, her heartbeat, wasn't present. Giles suddenly grabbed her by the arms, then stopped in mid-action of shaking her, he visibly paled. "Y-your cold Buffy."

Buffy smirked so Angelus-like everyone in the room froze in horror. Buffy leaned close into Giles inhaling the sweet smell of fear oozing from him "Only when I haven't feed properly." she whispered, then took a step back from him, back-handing him across the face sending him crashing into the wall opposite the entrance, where he fell unconscious to the floor with a thud.

Willow sprung into action sending a fireball flying at Buffy. Buffy stopped it in mid-air with a wave of her hand and extinguish it just as quickly. Buffy raised an eyebrow at the witch who was gathering energy for another attack.

"Is that it? And here I thought you had power." Buffy taunted sending Willow crashing through the railing of the second floor with a flick of her wrist.

Next was Xander who rushed at her with a war-cry on his lips. Buffy raised a hand, lifting Xander into the air, and slowly closing her fingers. Choking him.

Xander's eyes bulged and he clawed at his throat trying to breath."You know, I've often wondered why I didn't let Angelus kill you. I mean look at you your worthless." Buffy taunted, then sighed. "Board now." With a wave of her hand she sent him into the wall closest to where Angel was now standing.

Buffy's enchanting laugh filled the room. She held up a hand as Gunn approached her with a crossbow. "I wouldn't if I were you. I got no beef with you." "Yeah well you do now vampire." Gunn said aiming he weapon, ignoring her warning.

"I warned him once, Angel, I wont do it again." Buffy said not taking her eyes off Gunn and the crossbow.

"Gunn." Angel's sharp command halted him in mid-stride. Gunn looked back at Angel confused. "She's mine." he growled between a mouthful of fangs. Someone took what was **his**. And they were going to pay, **dearly. **

Before Angel could do anything, a pair of arms wrapped around Buffy's waist from behind. Buffy moaned leaning back into the newcomers chest. "Here you are Buffy playing with your food?"

"Mmm, no visiting old friends, Sire." Buffy drawled eyes locked to Angel's now red eyes.Buffy winked at him and turned in Dracula's arms twining her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him.

Buffy smirked bringing his head down and pressed her lips to his. The rage filled roar, that came from Angel, was deafening.

Dracula's head snapped up just in time to meet Angel's fist. The punch sent him flying into a nearby wall, blood pooled out of his crushed nose and the back of his cracked skull. The sound of multiple bones snapping and pitiful screams penetrated the air as Angel laid into Dracula.

After a few moments, Buffy lifted a hand freezing Angel in mid-attack. He snarled at her, eyes red, fangs bared. Buffy traced a finger, almost lovingly, over the ridges on his face before turning to her Sire. Angel growled, loudly, in warning as Buffy walked to Dracula.

Buffy looked into his black eyes that were almost swollen completely shut. "Buffy," Dracula wheezed. Buffy placed a finger over his broken lips and shook her head lightly. "I want you to look at me, really look at me and see exactly what I am." Buffy said well aware of the confused eyes watching from all directions.

Angel's most of all. He was burning a hole through the side of her skull with his eyes, growling deep in his chest. Buffy laid her lips over Dracula's.

In a blur of motion, Buffy removed her lips and punched into Dracula's rib cage, through bone and muscle, and gripped his heart in her small fist. Dracula's eyes bulged in pain and betrayal as he screamed in agony.

"How do you like my darkness now?" Buffy asked ripping his heart out with a sick sucking sound. She stepped away from him looking at the blackened organ, watching as it slowly turned to ashes.

Buffy turned, dropping the heart, ignoring the confused looks coming from Wes, Gunn, and Cordy and pressed herself fully to Angel's still form. Looking directly up into his angry red eyes Buffy placed a hand on his tense jaw, lightly caressing the side of his face until he relaxed it. Buffy tunneled her hand through his soft, thick, espresso colored hair; behind his ear and down his neck to his chest.

Angel growled his approval, his eyes flashing gold then back to their former-new caramel brown. Buffy raked her french tipped red nails playfully down his shirt taking the bottons with it, exposing his muscle-toned chest.

Buffy looked back up into his eyes as she slowly naked her nails over his now fully exposed chest watching his reaction. Angel purred lightly sending electricity spiraling down her spine, to her toes. Buffy moaned rubbing her hot, throbbing center against his thick muscled thigh.

"Love the new eye color..._Angel-us._" Buffy purred tracing a finger around one of his dusky-rose colored nipple drawing it into a hard peek."Did you miss me _lover_?" Angel asked his voice husky with need.

"Question isn't if I missed you... question is, do you still taste as good as you look?" Angel's eyes flashed gold. "Why don't you find out?" He whispered through clenched teeth still unable tp move. Buffy smirked lowering her head to his chest and licking his nipple. Angel groaned at the contact, closing his eyes. Then they snapped open and he groaned when she bit down and started suckling.

Suddenly body was free from it's statue form and he wrapped his arms around her possessively molding her to him.

Angel lowered his head to her neck and grazed his lips over his mark making Buffy grind harder on his leg and whimper in need.

Angel's sensitive touch pick up new ridges on the scar, **His mark**, rage blasted through him causing his hold on Buffy to tighten almost painfully.

One of Buffy's hands roamed lower to the quite obvious bulge in his leather paints rubbing it as her fangs bit into his chest. His blood was like water after weeks of drought.

Just like in her dream it was sweet and cinnamon-y, with a smooth whiskey-copper after taste. Buffy moaned in pleasure, half drunk, as his powerful blood hit her, sending searing fire through her veins.

Angel momentarily forgot about his rage, as Buffy's hands and fangs were doing the most erotic things he'd ever felt in his whole 243 years of existence. Lightning shot through him, it was all he could do not to take her right here on the floor.

Before he could get the chance to test the theory Buffy suddenly arched back roaring in pain. Immediately Angel let her go looking her over. He could barley contain the howl of outrage and sorrow at what he saw.

Buffy looked down at the arrow protruding from her chest. Her head snapped up as another arrow came flying at her, hitting her in the shoulder sending her staggering a few feet back into a wall. Buffy looked at her attacker and snarled. It was Gunn.

Gripping the end of the arrow in her chest and ripped it out as if it were a splinter. "I warned you." She said with false calm. "Nice shot though. Bulls eye, straight through the heart," she paused for a dramatic effect and collective gasps of everyone around her.

"What? You think a lousy piece of wood through the heart would stop me? Well guess what you thought wrong. The only thing you've managed is piss me off." Gunn pointed the loaded cross bow at her. "Well if at first you don't succeed," Gunn let the taunt hang in the air as he pulled the trigger.

"Gunn no !" Cordy yelled. In a flash of movement Angel was blocking Buffy and plucking the arrow out of the air. "Enough,"Angel bellowed around a mouth of fangs. "What the _hell _do you think your doing?"

"Gee, I don't know killin' the vampire before she kills you." Gunn stated, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Buffy would never kill Angel." Cordelia said coming out of her momentary speechlessness. "Oh, and how would you know? You psychic now?" Gunn inquired sarcastically.

"She's my _mate_." Angel stated as if that answered everything. "What the hell dose that mean?" Gunn asked more the a little skeptical. "Mate," Wesley voice chimed in. "When a vampire finds his perfect match he marks the other. Basically a soul mate in human terms."

Buffy's laugh radiated through the lobby. "Oh it's _so much more _then that," she purred low in her chest. She leaned back against the wall, gripping the arrow in her shoulder she yanked it free with a sickening wet crack. Blood oozed from both wounds as Buffy stood. Looking directly at Angel she continued.

"It's like being one body, one mind, one heart. You merge so completely with the other person that you don't know were you begin and the other ends because every other cell in your body belongs to the other person. You know each others thoughts and share each others feelings," Buffy trailed off as she stalked of to stand in front of Angel.

Lightly running her bloody fingers down his cest, Buffy continued. "And when one leaves the other it leaves the one in a mass of shattered, bloody pieces and," Buffy struck out raking her razor sharp nails across his chest. "dangerously unstable."

Angel roared in pain as blood gushed out of the five deep lacerations. Cordy and Wes gasped as Gunn instinctively sent a bolt flying in Buffy's direction. Buffy simply wasn't there. The bolt imbedded itself into the nearby wall. They all turned at Buffy's laugh.

"It's been nice playing with you guys but I gotta be going the nights almost gone and I'm still hungry." Buffy turned and disappeared into the fog. "See ya 'round _lover_." Buffy's last taunt danced in the air as both she and the fog dissipated as if they were never there.


	7. Chapter 7

1Chapter 7

After everyone in the Scooby gang was revived and treated and the lobby was put back in recognizable order, Wesley showed Xander, Willow, Riley and Giles to their rooms. Cordelia was cleaning and bandaging the already healing lacerations on Angel's chest, when Riley came back down scowling darkly at the wounded Vampire.

Angel closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the circle couch he was lounging in, as Cordelia got up to put away and dispose of the used supplies. "What do you want now Finn? Tonight's not the best night to fuck with me." When Riley remained silent, Angel opened his eyes to look at the other man.

Riley was pissed, seething as he paced the lobby. His jaw clenched so tight Angel could see the muscles jump every so often. Angel would have bet his immortal existence that Riley had witnessed what transpired between himself and Buffy.

**Who gives a damn, she's mine anyway. **Angel thought, amazed at how much of Angelus's character embedded in him.

What was he thinking, he basically _was _Angelus, only with a little more patience and tolerance. **Key words being 'a _little _more'** Angel thought as Riley stopped pacing to stand ten feet away from him.

"She's still mine, you know." Riley spoke calmly. Angel cocked his head, slightly, to the side and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Is she?" He asked raising slowly to his feet.

Riley stood his ground. "Yes she is." "She's a vampire." Angel pointed out his expression falsely calm. "She's still Buffy," Angel's humorless laugh cut Riley off.

"If you think that, kid, your as good as dead." Angel said walking over to the lobby's entrance. "Wait. I'm going with you." Riley shot forward grabbing Angel's arm and found himself pinned to a nearby wall.

"Listen here, boy," Angel snarled through sharp fangs. "And listen well, because I'm only going to say this _once_. The Buffy you saw walk out those doors _is not_ the Buffy we all knew. She's dangerous. I'm going to go find out how dangerous, so don't have time to babysit you." He punched out the last words and shoved Riley away.

"What are you gonna do when you find her, huh? Kill her? You got enough balls for that?" Riley taunted as Angel walked out the doors. Angel paused at the exit, not bothering to look back, then walked out.

Riley sighed heavily and turned to see Cordelia standing by the office doors. "He's right you know," Cordelia said after a moment. "but what Angel forgot to say was that Buffy just might be the _most_ dangerous thing we've seen up to this point."

"She's still Buffy." Riley insisted. Cordelia heaved a sigh at his shear idiocy. "Look, I know you love her or what ever, but did you _see _what she's capable of? Now, instead of just kicking our ass-es, all she has to do is flick her dainty _wrist _and 'bam' we go flying."

"I'm aware of that. Believe me," Riley said remembering the force of being thrown and shuddered. "But I don't think we should just dust her." "And what do you propose we do?" She asked. "Give her soul back like with you did with Angel." Riley replied thinking of the conversation he had with Walsh upstairs.

She said she had wanted to study Buffy before, when she was just a Slayer, but now she wanted to study her even more. Walsh wanted to see if they could learn anything from Buffy's genetic make up that would help them in their mission to destroy Hostels. Plus he loved Buffy and maybe Prof. Walsh could fix her.

Cordelia watched Riley with suspicion after he'd made that last comment he seemed to have drifted into space or something. "Well maybe, Willow could do it." She said cautiously. Her voice brought Riley out of his thoughts. "Uh, Willow? Oh yeah, maybe." Riley said absently walking around Cordelia to the staircase.

Riley paused on the first stair looking back at Cordy. "Sorry, um- I'm just gonna go up to bed. Night." Cordelia watched him until he was out of sight. She'd have to keep an eye on him.

She let the thought go as Gunn walked through the doors, Angel left walked out of over half an hour ago. Gunn offered her a ride home saying it was too dangerous because of their newest threat.

She excepted wondering if Angel could handle it if he had to kill Buffy. Buffy had done it, maybe that would give him enough leverage to complete the deed.

Angel stalked through the night. Sticking to the inky shadows, as he tracked Buffy. Jumping up onto a building he looked over the city. He stilled, his nostrils flaring, as the breeze picked up her scent.

**Vanilla and jasmine**. That was her alright. Her being a vampire didn't change her scent. **Thank the gods. **It only added to it's potency. Tainting it with a slight coppery tang of death.

Angel inhaled deeply, dragging the sent into him, before scaling another building fallowing the scent. He stopped on the ledge of a building, peering into the dark alley below. Seeing a flash of blonde, he leaped silently to the ground staying to the shadows.

The alley was relatively clean, as far as alleys went in L.A. Angel observed. Hardly any trash littered the pavement, the smell wasn't too bad. **Could be worse. **Angel thought as he crept further into the dank alley way, stopping when he met up with a chainlink fence.

Angel jumped back when a door was thrown open on the opposite side of the fence. A guy came out, of what seemed like an underground club, with a box of trash. "'Take out the trash, Brent' he says." The guy grumbled, then startled when he saw Angel.

Brent, though very pale, looked to be in his early twenties. He was dressed in skin tight, black leather pants, and a black, long-sleeved fishnet shirt with black boots and a spiked choker to top it off. **Great, a vamp wanna-be.** Angel though darkly.

"H-hey buddy what are you doing here?" Brent stammered eyeing Angel through the fence. Angel inwardly sighed and started to reply when a familiar voice answered for him.

"He's looking for me." The guy jumped and screamed in surprise when a familiar red tipped hand appeared out of nowhere caressing across Brent's chest, slashing open his shirt.

Buffy stepped out from behind him. Brent eyed the women on the side of him. She was knock-out gorgeous. From the top of her red streaked blonde hair, to the tips of her chunky black heels. "Buffy." The dark haired man said, warning clear in his voice.

Buffy looked over at where Angel was standing, fifteen feet away on the opposite side of the fence, and smiled. "Yes?" "Step away from the guy." He all but growled.

"But I don't wanna." Buffy pouted lightly raking her nails down Brent's chest, effectively backing him into the rough brick wall of the club. "I wanna _play_." She purred looking over at Angel.

Angel took a menacing step toward them. Buffy looked up into Brent's crystalline blue eyes, and smiled seductively. "You want to play with me," She whispered, trailing her hands up his chest pushing the ruined shirt off his lean shoulders. "Don't you _Brent_?"

Brent let out a shaky breath, tying to clear his fuzzy head, but then Buffy leaned into him slowly rolling her tongue over her glossy ruby colored lips and he was lost.

Buffy smiled in triumph and looked over at Angel, he was closer, as she placed and open mouth kiss over Brents nipple. "Oh shit," Brent groaned as Buffy began sucking.

Buffy smiled around his nipple when his hand tunneled trough her hair, then viciously bit down. "Oh fuck. Oh shit. Christ."Brent screamed, arching up under the onslaught. Blood flowed freely as Buffy's fangs ripped at his chest. She gulped it down greedily.

In a blur of motion Angel scaled the fence and ripped Buffy from the nearly translucent Brent. Buffy hit the opposite wall, then was pined to it by Angel hard body.

"So this is what they mean when they said being caught between a rock and a hard place." Buffy purred wrapping her leg high on Angel's hip. Angel ground his teeth together, fighting his bodies immediate response to having Buffy's hot body so intimately wrapped around his.

"Angel," Buffy moaned, grinding down on the bulge straining his pants. "It's been _so _long." **Understatement of the this millennium. **Angel thought,his body betraying him. Buffy hissed in pleasure as Angel pelvis ground hard into hers. A groggy whimper slammed Angel back to reality, only to be flung across the alley landing ungracefully to the groung by Buffy.

Shaking his head to clear it, Angel looked up to see Buffy pick up Brent's limp body and viciously slam the man into the wall. The body hit the wall with a sick wet crack. Blood splattered everywhere as the body crumbled to the floor.

Angel moved with supernatural speed hitting Buffy full force, sending them both tumbling in to traffic. Horns blared as cars swerved around barely missing them. Buffy swung out landing a solid punch to Angel's jaw, splitting his lip.

Buffy kicked out knocking Angel a few feet away and stood up. Dazed, Angel got to his feet. "Come on lover, don't give up on me now. We used to play like this all the time." She taunted as they circled each other. "That is before you _left _me." Buffy flipped landing a spin kick to Angel's mid-section.

Angel staggered back gripping his stomach and smirked. "I remember Buff, we were _so _good together." He retaliated blocked her next series of punches and kicks before landing his own hit. They danced together, blocking and kicking, punching and dodging, until Angel sent Buffy flying into a bunch of wooden crates across the street.

Buffy whimpered, Angel was by her side in an instant. A moment later he was pinned to the wall unable to move. "I can't believe you fell for one of your own tricks." Buffy said dusting herself off. Angel scowled at her. "Oh come on Angel don't be like that." Buffy purred sliding her hands up chest, smirking when he flinched.

"Poor baby, was I too rough with you last time?" She asked leaning in to kiss the place over his heart where the healing lacerations were. "Unfreeze me and I'll show you rough." Angel growled. Buffy laughed mercilessly. "I don't wanna fight you lover," Angel looked at her skeptically. "You don't?" He said doubtfully.

"No. I was actually hoping we could get back together. You know like old times." She taunted, throwing his words from a few years ago in his face. Angel snarled straining against the invisible force holding him back. "Your beginning to piss me off Buff." He warned. Buffy laughed. "Oh and what are you gonna do?" She asked.

Angel broke the hold on him and sent her flying further into the alley. He didn't give her a chance to recover before he pounced, kicking her over to her back. He placed the heel of his boot on her sternum as her aimed the crossbow at her heart. Buffy grabbed his boot looking up at him with glowing green eyes.

Angel hesitated. "You can't do it can you? You can't kill me." The taunt sent a sharp pain ripped through him, as well as a streak of pride, hearing it.

He leaned in closer to her face. "Are you going to keep quoting me?" He asked curious. Buffy smiled. "So your finally admitting you and Angelus are one person? Well I knew it would dawn on you some day. Or night."

"I asked you a question, _fledgling_." Hel said his voice taking on sire dominance. "Oh, I just love it when you get all demanding, and I'm not a fledgling darling." Buffy purred. Angel applied more pressure on her chest in warning.

**Explain. **Angel's voice rang in her head. _We'll get to that and as for the 'quoting you' I've done more than that. You'd be surprised at how astute I was during your soulless period, _

"Not to mention the hundreds of things I've seen done to the human body. Why don't you ask the people I've tortured and see what they think? Buffy finished out loud, then looked thoughtful for a minuet.

"Oh wait you can't they're kinda dead, but you can bet you leather clad ass they were glad to have their miserable lives ended once I was through... the ones I actually shed that mercy upon anyway." Angel looked down at his little dark goddess with a mixture of horror and pride. Knowing he had contributed to her present position both pleased and horrified him.

"Yeah kinda confusing isn't? Not knowing whether congratulate or damn yourself." before he could reply, once again he was sent flying into the opposite wall by an electric shock. Angel looked up to see Buffy gone. He sat there for a while conte plating the situation, when a light went off in his brain.

Angel stood looking up at the brightening sky. He started back to the hotel, he had a lot to do before night fall over the city again. When he saw Buffy next time he'd be ready. **Till tomorrow night love. **Angel thought into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

1**_Chapter 8_**

Buffy stormed into the mansion she confiscated from a lovely seventy year old widow. The man had surprisingly good taste in his choice of furnishings. Most of the furniture was very old and made of solid wood which were all the same deep mahogany-red color from the huge twenty-setter table in the dinning room to the Grandfather clock chiming the hour in the hall on the second floor.

The floods were made of white marble streaked with gold and had a handful of Persian rugs thrown in tasteful places. The grand stair case that lead up to the second and third floors, was also made of the same marble as the floors. A enormous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling just over it. Three others, of the same style, were hung in the dinning room, Ball room and Library, along with five or six smaller ones in other rooms of the house.

The mansion was made of stone and styled in old Goth, with it's arched entrance, extravagant terraces and beautifully carved onyx gargoyles. Their was a huge fountain in the spacious front yard, that matched its twin in the middle of the night blooming garden in the back.

The house matched Buffy's tastes dead on, the only thing she really made changes to was the master bed room. It was obvious the old owner never changed the room after his wife died because the room had screamed country bumpkin with its pale yellow walls to the Irish lace curtains.

After seeing it she gutted and revamped it, turning it from country to seductive temptress. Now the rooms center piece was a gigantic four-poster bed, that was raised four feet from the floor, made up in black satin sheets and matching comforter and had enough deep jewel colored pillows to rival a pasha.

The post were actually eight foot high onyx colored marble pillars that had ruby eyed gargoyles carved into them. They held the sheer curtain fabric in their mouths that encircled the bed giving it a shimmery dream-like look.

Besides the bed the ample room also had a huge mahogany dresser on the opposite wall, a walk-in closet the size of a good sized convenient store, heavily draped window, and double doors that lead to the spacious terrace.

The terrace had a spectacular view of the wide gardens and further on the rocky cliffs and moody sea. If Buffy had a favorite room this one came in a close second to the bathroom.

The bathroom was almost as big as her room and was done in copper and white marble. It had his and her toilets and sinks with old fashion copper faucets, a ridiculously ample white tiled shower that was surrounded by three sides of thick glass, and a huge claw tub which was surrounded by red and white pillar candles.

Buffy jogged up the stairs to the second floor, down the west hall into the study and slammed the door behind her. The sound of the door slamming startled to two men who were looked up at her from their books.

Buffy snarled at the men, the run, after leaving Angel, had not done anything to curb her foul mood. Both men stood ready to take the blunt of her anger. The men were almost identical.

They both had shoulder length mahogany hair, strong slashing cheek bones, caramel colored eyes and lean 6 foot frames. The only differences was Mikhail's hair was a shade darker then Caleb's, and he had a tattoo of a scorpion on his right shoulder. While Caleb had a ring of barbed wire tattooed around his left arm.

"Why are men such ass-holes?" Buffy asked, stalking over to the bar to pour herself a finger of imported Irish whiskey and knocked it back. Caleb and Mikhail shared a knowing smile then walked over toward her.

"Is there anythin' we can do for you lass?" Caleb asked his Irish brogue flowing like wicked seduction, as he and Mikhail wrapped their arms around her. "We'd be glad to be help you with all the pent up," Mikhail trailed off as he rubbed his erection into her from behind. "_Sexual _frustration."

While Mikhail's name was Russian, his voice had a slight southern twang to it reminding Buffy of lazy, sultry nights. The image made her anger kick up another notch. "What makes you two think I have frustration of any kind?" Buffy asked sweetly through clenched teeth.

Caleb and Mikhail raised their eyebrows at her. Buffy huffed and sulked over to the big leather couch and sat down. The men joined her sitting on either side of her. "Come on Buff, your frustrated we're willing," "I'm your sire and I'm telling you both to fuck off." Buffy yelled cutting off Mikhail's point.

She got to her feet and walked to the door. "I'm going up to my room to take a bath. _Alone_. You guys go get something to eat or whatever." Buffy remarked over her shoulder before disappearing down the darkened hall. Mikhail and Caleb gave defeated sighs. "Well, what do you want to do?" Caleb asked looking over at Mikhail. "Fuck our sire." He answered looking down at his straining cock longingly.

"Well since tha' is not goin to happen anytime soon I guess we should amuse ourselves." Mikhail looked up in time to be caught up in a hard passionate kiss. Mikhail's hand tunneled in Caleb's hair pulling his head to a better angle to deepen the kiss. Caleb groaned as Mikhail stoked his aching cock through his leather pants.

Pulling out of the kiss panting, Caleb ripped open Mikhail's shirt peppering open mouth kisses over his chest. He took one of Mikhail's dusky nipples into his mouth and bit down, hard. Mikhail growled in rapture as he surged to his feet and slammed Caleb into the opposite wall. Caleb blinked dazed in time to see Mikhail smile wickedly as him and dropped to his knees.

Buffy sighed in ecstacy as the hot, bubbly water engulfed her. She felt her muscles relax when she heard a lamp crash in the study signaling that the boys were at it again. Shaking her head, Buffy tuned out the sounds of rutting coming from down stairs. It was then she though about Angel's last thought. Reading mind could be pretty bitchin' at times, especially when coming up against and opponent.

He thought he'd see her tomorrow night did he? _Well I'd hate to be predictable. _Buffy thought conjuring up a plan of action. She smiled evilly. _When in Rome..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**_"_**We haven't herd a thing from her in a week Angel, a _week_," "I'm well aware of that Cordelia." Angel ground out looking up from the case file he was finishing up. "And yet bodies are still being found." Cordelia continued as if Angel hadn't said anything.

He heaved out a annoyed sigh and slammed the file closed. "We don't know if its her doing it." He defended. Cordy raised her eyebrow at him.

"Actually we do. The bodies have all been found close to or in nearby cemeteries, and on top of the fact that they've been either been tortured or drained of blood or both, they have intricately carved A's on them." Xander informed them from the bottom of the stairs. Angel snorted picking up the file and walked around the counter to put the it in the filing cabinet.

Xander leaned against the wall crossing his arms over his chest. "Believe what you want but you know as wall as all of us here she did it and she _loved _doing it." Angel glowered at him with glowing eyes. "But of course you wouldn't know your own work if it hit you in the face. The bitch is," Angel cut off Xander's ranting by wrapping his hand around his neck and squeezing.

"Angel stop." Cordelia stated calmly taking a cautious step forward seeing Xander's face slowly turn blue. "The next time you open your mouth _boy_," Angel whispered with deadly calm. "You better think twice about mentioning Buffy's name in any form in my presents again."

Angel gave his neck one more firm squeeze before dropping him and stepped back. Xander was coughing and gasping for breath when Willow, Giles, and Riley came down the stairs. Willow cast Xander a weary look.

"Do I want to know?" She asked Cordelia who was still standing in the middle of the room. Cordy shook her head. "No. Xander was just being a moron as usual."

"I'll have you know I," "Do shut up Xander." Giles cut in. "Ok, what the hell just happened?" Riley asked looking form Angel to Xander who slowly got to his feet. "Dead boy over there just tried to kill me _again._" Xanger's voice was a hoarse thread of sound he cleared his throat and continued.

"I was just telling him that the seven bodies that have being found are Buffys' doing and that the way they're being found is so similar to his work that it could practically _be_ him. If he'd just take the time to _look _at the police files he'd see that instead of defending the- her." Xander curbed seeing Angel taking a menacing step toward him. "Buffy may have torn a page from Angelus's book on '101 ways to a more psychotic you', but we shouldn't have expected anything less. In fact we should be grateful she's just playing around, you know testing us, because if she could pack a punch by pointing a finger,"

"Flicking her wrist." Cordelia corrected Willow. "Excuse me, _wrist_." Willow corrected glaring at Cordy who had the whole rooms attention. She squirmed uncomfortably. "What it's true." Cordy defended weakly. "Anyway as I was saying,"

"Wait a damn minuet, you think we should be happy Buffy's going around slaughtering people instead of what? Slaughtering more people?" Xander asked sarcasm dripping like acid from his words. "Well she could always destroy the world." Giles pointed out calmly making the whole room, except Angel, gasp in alarm.

"Well there's that." Xander murmured looking at the floor embarrassed. "What do you mean destroy the world? Buffy wouldn't do that," "Of course _Buffy _wouldn't you twit." Giles said to Riley as if speaking to a slow child. "so, eh, where are Gunn and Wesley?" Willow asked after a long pause.

"Gunn's out hunting and Wes went to go get some of his tomes from his apartment." Angel said grabbing his leather duster and heading for the door. "Wait a damn minuet I'm going with you this time." Riley said jogging after him. Angel sighed. "If your coming then you better keep up because I don't have the patience for this shit. He said walking out the door.

Riley slammed into Angel's back as he suddenly stopped. "What the," Riley was cut off as Angel started barking orders. When Angel finished everyone stared at him dumbfounded. "Do you think it'll work?" Cordelia asked breaking the shocked silence.

"We wont know until we try will we?" He asked over his shoulder leaving out the door. Riley cursed under his breath jogging after the vampire. The Scoobys stared after them until Cordy's voice broke the trance.

"You heard him. Willow go get the stuff we need for a locking-in spell or whatever. Giles when Wes gets here fill him in on what's going on." They sped into action, Willow jogging up the stares and Giles walking toward the book cases in the back.

Cordelia walked around the counter to get her cell out of her purse. She was about to call Gunn when someone tapped her shoulder. "What?" She snapped annoyed only to turn and see Xander. "Oh it's you. What do you want?" she asked board. "What do I do?" he asked. "About what?" "'About what?' About me. What do I do?" Cordelia glared at him.

"Since when do you give a damn Xander? You stood there provoking Angel and bad mouthing Buffy I was sure you'd be heading back to Sunnydale." Cordelia replied tartly. "Buffy's my friend. I care about her," "How dare you." Cordelia interrupted contempt dripping from her voice.

"How dare you stand here and spue that bull shit when you know damn well you don't give a flying fuck what happens to her, or if you it's because she's supposed to keep you from getting picked off by some cradle-robbing-creature-of-the-night." With that Cordelia walked into Angel's office and slammed the door leaving Xander to himself. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door in a show of childish retaliation.

Walking over to the closet Xander grabbed his suitcase and prepared to pack his shit and leave. **_They think they're so fucking smart. Well they'll see what happens when I'm right and Buffy the Vampire comes and rips them into sheds along with Angel. _**Xander packed manically so deep in his righteous thoughts that he didn't hear the two vampires coming until it was too late.

Xander's whole world swirled as the one with the barb-wire tattoo hit him in the head. From the floor he saw the vampire smile at the other one and pull him into a passionate kiss before he blacked out.

Caleb pushed playfully away from Mikhail and looked down at the puny human the others called Xander. "What do you think Caleb should we kill the bastard? Or take him to Buffy?" Caleb pondered this for a moment then looked at Mikhail with a evil look in his eye. "I've got a better idea." He said cryptically causing Mikhail to smile and laugh. "Oh I do love it when you have better ideas."

Angel jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he had lost Captain Cardboard over a half an hour ago. Smiling to himself Angel dropped down into a dark alley. **Goes to show you. **He thought following a faint trail that would hopefully give him some clues as to Buffy's whereabouts. The trail lead him further and further away from the city toward the suburbs.

Angel stopped locking on to the scent then looking around making sure noone was around before centering his energy and taking off in a bust of speed. He ran with blinding speed, passing speeding cars and groups of people.

Angel slowed as the trail grew stronger and stronger. Something whizzed by just out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was, only to see two vampires running across the field. He couldn't make out where they were going so he waited, watching. About a mile out they made a sharp right and disappeared from sight.

Angel racked his brain trying to remember what was out where they were going. There were only two or three mansions out that way if he recalled correctly. **Why would two vampires go out that way? **He thought walking in the opposite direction. Then he stopped looking back at the horizon and waited ten minuets, the twenty. **Only one way to find out. **With that he was off again in that direction.

_**Thank You to all of you who've givin me all the awsome feedback. Keep it coming cuz it's the only way I know wheither you want me to continue or not and that goes for any of my stories. Also if you want any of the stories to post on other sites you can have them just PLEASE tell me where their going. Again Thank You. I'll keep posting.**_

_**Luv Always,**_

_**FallinSlayer**_


End file.
